


Horrified

by gemspegasus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Complete, Dean-Centric, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, Ficlet, Gen, Missing Scene, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7542991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemspegasus/pseuds/gemspegasus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing Scene of Pilot Episode.  Set after Dean leaves Sam in Palo Alto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horrified

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: “Supernatural” belongs to Eric Kripke, the CW, the WB and Wunderland. Any of the other characters that you may recognize are also not mine. I am only borrowing them for a ride or 7. This fan fiction is written for entertainment only. No profit made. Inspired by the "Horror" prompt by evil_jacquie on livejournal.

Dean Winchester drove mechanically. 

Dean's thoughts were on Sam, his younger brother as Dean’s impala roared away from Sam’s “Normal,” Palo-Alto college life. 

Suddenly, the Impala U-turned and Dean sped back toward Sam’s place.

Dread knotted Dean’s stomach.

Dean had noted streetlights blinking; the radio flickering; plus Dean’s watch had stopped.

The impala skidded to a halt and Dean bolted out of the car.

Terror flared in green eyes as Dean raced into the apartments being devoured by fire. 

Dean’s urgent kick broke Sam’s bedroom door down. 

Dean rushed in and for a moment, froze at the sight of Sam's girlfriend Jess burning on the ceiling.

He then wrestled a distraught Sam out of the flame-engulfed room.

 

The End.


End file.
